Referring to FIGS. 5 to 8, the prior art triggering switching device of a nail driver is illustrated. In switching the triggering mode of the prior art triggering switching device, a press end 91 aside the trigger 90 is pressed so that a rotation end 92 protrudes from another side for moving the rotation end 92. An eccentric shaft 920 above the rotation end 92 moves a trigger sheet 92 to move upwards or downwards for determining a first trigger portion 930 or a second triggering portion 931 to trigger a nail beating switch (not shown) behind the trigger 90. The first triggering portion 930 is near the trigger switch and the second triggering portion 931 is farther from the trigger switch so as to control the continuous beating or sequential beating of the nail.
However, the prior art has the following disadvantages.
In the prior art triggering switching device, one hand is used to press the press end and another end is used to rotate the rotation end for switching between the modes of sequential beating a nail and the continuous beating a nail. The operation is performed by two hands. The user must place the nail driver to a table or ground surface, otherwise it is difficult to perform the operation. However, the operation is not a design of personality.
The structure of the prior art triggering switching device is very complicated and many small round cylinder elements are used, which is unbeneficial to the assembly work. Thereby, the elements are easy to lose so as to affect the manufacturing speed and cost. However, this is also a burden of the users.